Destination Pokemon!
by ultimate story spinner
Summary: it's a good story of a trainer named Ed who crosses many obstacles to become an ultimate pokemon master. Rated T for bad language and some soft core violence.
1. Prolouge

Destination Pokemon!

----------------------------

Prolouge

------------

Year-2012

--------------

"Welcome, trainers and others to the 17th season of the exciting Pokemon League!!!!" said the announcer as usual. As usual as it was, it still sent an excitement along Ed's body.

It had all started 4 years ago, when he was one of those starters. Right from that moment when he had his starter he had travelled a long way, a way which he once thought was impossible.

He was at Sinnoh's Pokemon League, which was quite far away from Pallet Town, his home town which was in Kanto. It was his turn to battle. It was his favorite water field. He had had quite some history with this particular field.

As he was called, he stepped with his usual grin which was always filled with some anxiety, some excitement. He was again told the rules which he had by hearted by now.

He was facing against some dude named Perry, who looked quite confident.

He let out his first Pokémon, Fawkes. The Pokeball opened to reveal a yellow Pokemon which seemed to have its wings burning on fire. Its look was so intimidating that a

Gyarados would have fled the scene. Of course, Fawkes was nothing less than the legendary fire Pokémon of Kanto, Moltres!

Perry first opened his mouth in awe, then composed himself, and released Golem, which gave him an advantage. But actually, Ed was expecting Perry to choose a rock type. He was always clever. Moltres had one move that could just faint Golem immediately. He grinned and called, "Fawkes, use Sunny Day!" It became very hot spontaneously.

Perry didn't understand what that was for and called to his Golem, "Stone, use Stone Edge". Ed was silent. Fawkes understood and kicked all the stones hurled at him.

Ed exclaimed "Let's get it done with! Fawkes, Solar Beam!!!!!!!!" One hit did it.

Stone had fainted by the time realization struck Perry hard. He returned Golem and sent out a cute Pachirisu. Five minutes later, Fawkes had finished off the Pachirisu using Ancient Power and the next Steelix with an Overheat. He smiled and consoled Perry saying that Perry would soon be able to provide a better challenge. Then he petted Moltres and got ready for the next fight.

Ed won the rest of the matches with considerable ease. Now, only the finals were left. Ed knew that it would not be easy. But Ed was still the crowd favorite. He knew that the reason was his wide collection of legendaries.

But he had heard that his final opponent also had come to the finals with a clean record. This particular opponent was said to have fought with a Zapdos, Dragonite and an Entei. Ed wondered if it was Peter, his rival. He had such a suspicion since this opponent had never revealed his true name and self and had only wanted to be called Z. It sounded just like Peter. These thoughts were too much for him. He allowed sleep to take him away from his thoughts.

**THE DAY OF THE FINAL**

The day had finally dawned. Ed was meditating with his Pokemon while it was all noisy outdoors. His hopes rested on Fawkes, Arty and Willy as only three Pokemon were allowed for battle. He slowly opened his eyes and thought of the long path he has traveled. He smiled and turned to his Pokemon and asked if they were ready to Fawkes, Arty and Willy. "Molt!! Art!! Azelf!!" they yelled in affirmative.

He stepped out with his 3 Pokémon and smiled confidently. Out there, his opponent was already there having 3 poke balls ready at his belt. Ed was now sure that it as Peter.

That was confirmed when 'Z' lifted his hood and smiled at Ed. Ed frowned and asked Peter the reason for his name being kept a secret so long. He replied, "Just so that you do not get ready for me, Ed!"

Ed laughed and said, "Haha!! But I am ready nevertheless."

"Now that you say so, I feel it is better. There is nothing as challenging as one from a rival. It will help me really prove that I am superior!" retorted Peter.

Then the announcer came and it was finally time for battle. Both Peter and Ed were grinning menacingly at each other that the crowd wondered if they had lost their nuts.

As the announcer called the start of the match, both Ed and Perry took out a Pokeball and threw it on the ground.

While it was Fawkes that Ed had chosen, Peter laughed and released a Pokemon which seemed to look like an overgrown penguin, with weird horn like shapes on its head. Ed recognized it as an Empoleon.

As the two Pokémon faced each other, the crowd roared in anticipation of what was to happen.

"Fawkes, Use Fire Blast. Aim to the head!" Ed called.

In response, Fawkes opened her beak and let out a hot fire blast. Peter yelled, "Empoleon, Use Flash Cannon!"

The two attacks collided to create a lot of smoke. No one knew which pokemon was standing. Then, when the cloud of smoke cleared, the sight inspired awe amongst the crowd. Both Fawkes and Empoleon were fainted. The both were returned to their poke balls. Ed shouted "It is not over! I will win!!!!" Peter simply smirked and said "Let's see!!"

What Peter had just done was no simple feat. Fawkes had never been fainted for its past 150 battles.

Ed could not believe it but he realized he had to go on. His hands tightened over Arty's Pokeball as his whole life with pokemon flashed before his eyes.


	2. The Start of the Journey

Destination Pokemon!

Chapter 2-The Start of the Journey!

Year-2008

"Ring Ring" went the alarm in Ed's room for the umpteenth time when he finally realized why his alarm had been set so early. As he remembered, he suddenly panicked that the pokemon in Oak's Lab would be taken if he did not go early. Aghast by this, he quickly got up and brushed his teeth with such a speed that the gums on his two front teeth lost some blood. He did not mind and he went for a shower and came back instantaneously. Even though he did smell better, his mom wondered if he had taken a bath at all.

He gobbled his breakfast at supernatural speed as of a result of which he nearly choked. At this, his mom shouted "I know that you are going on a big journey! But, there is no need to get choked for that!" Ed explained that he only wanted a Charmander and wanted nothing else as a starter. Not satisfied, his mom still looked angry. Ed pleaded his mom to calm down and said "Don't get angry mom. I'm leaving today and I might not see you for quite a long time!" At this, his mom sighed and said "Okay Ed! But whatever you are doing, do it sincerely."

Then he opened the door, ready to leave and called "Mom! Pray that I must get a Charmander. I shall come see you again after I get my starter. Then my legacy shall start!"

He made his way to Oak's lab uncertainly. He was uncertain because his friend cum rival Peter too was going to choose his partner today. A chill crossed his spine when thought what would happen if he received a Bulbasaur or a Squirtle. Squirtle was okay but he surely did not want a Bulbasaur.

As he knocked on the door, a gruff voice said "Enter". Ed obeyed and slowly made it to where Oak was standing.

Oak smiled at him and said "Oh! It's you, Ed! Came for your starter? All three are still available. Did you choose which one you want?"

Ed barely contained his relief and exclaimed "Professor! I want a Charmander! Charmander is my choice!!"

Oak smiled and said "Then, Charmander it is. But let me warn you, the first two badges will be quite difficult for you to acquire with this pokemon as Charmander has a weakness to both rock and water. But with proper training and capturing different types of pokemon and using your mind, you can still emerge victorious. But never ever fail to respect and understand your pokemon. That is one vital step to become a true pokemon master."

Ed grinned and said "Of course, Professor!" Then Oak gave the poke ball to Ed. Ed released Charmander and said to Charmander "Hey Bud! I'm gonna call you Charcoal! Do you like it?" Charmander's eyes gleamed in affirmative. The flame on its tail became brighter. Ed asked Oak if his Charmander was a male or a female. Oak said that it was a male.

"Hey Charmander, do you wanna walk with me or will you stay in your Pokeball?" asked Ed.

Charmander replied "Char! Charmand! Char Charmander!"

Ed said "Sure dude! You can walk with me if you like!"

Then Ed thanked Oak and out of curiosity asked, "Hey! Did not Peter come yet???" Oak replied "No. He is not gonna come. He called me and asked to deliver his Squirtle to him. He is one lazy fool. If I weren't already going by his house, I would never have agreed."

Ed snickered and knew that Peter was only having revenge as Professor Oak had not given a pokemon to Peter the previous year when he had asked.

Ed made back to his house in glee and happily called "Mom! I got a Charmander! I got a Charmander!"

His mother too was very happy. She laughed out when she heard of Peter's deed. But finally and suddenly, she started sobbing when she realized that Ed was going to go off.

"Goodbye….son….. Take care….of both……you and your Pokemon" she managed to say in between sobs. Ed got embarrassed and said "Mom! Don't cry. As soon as I get a flying Pokemon I will be able to visit you regularly. It's not like you're never gonna see me again. Moreover, I will be all over the T.V. during my exploits as nowadays every gym battle is telecasted!" "Char! Char!" Charmander said in agreement. She smiled as one last bead of water came out of her eye.

Then she regained composure and cheerfully bade goodbye to Ed. As he stepped out and was about to go on to Route 1, Peter caught up to Ed and said "Wait! Neither of us is gonna leave for our respective journeys before we battle each other! "

Saying so, he took out a poke ball and said, "Go! Shellboy!" The pokeball opened to reveal a Squirtle.

Ed said "Go Charcoal!" and released his Charmander.

"Shellboy, Use Water Gun."

"Dodge and use quick attack!"

As Squirtle released one ball of water from its mouth, Charmander charged towards the ball, jumped over it and attacked Squirtle right on its face.

Squirtle groaned as Ed yelled "Finish off with Metal Claw!"

Charcoal did so and Shellboy got knocked out. Peter's face twisted in anger as he was shocked how Ed managed to win despite being taken in by surprise. Ed grinned and said "Good Work, Charmander! You showed him how it's done!"

"Char!" Charcoal said in glee.

"Hey! Professor Oak wants you to go back to his lab as he has forgotten to give you your Pokedex and your poke balls" said Peter.

Ed groaned and went to the lab. Oak apologized for forgetting and handed Ed his rightful Pokedex and gave him 5 Poke balls. "You can buy more balls in Poke marts across different towns and cities" said Oak.

Then Ed made way to Viridian, aware that Peter had taken the lead.

**Hmmm, that was one long chapter, eh? All my chapters will be quite long. I hope you have the patience. And in this story, the battling is like in the anime. Pokemon use moves that they can use. It is not like they gain levels and all. I hope I get subscribers.**

**Bye for now.**


	3. A New Member

Destination Pokemon!

Chapter 3- A New Member

Ed and Charmander carefully went across Route 1, ready to encounter any pokemon that awaited them. They could hear different sounds. They could hear the chirping of Pidgey, the sound of Ratatta chewing on something. Suddenly, a Pikachu came out of the tall grass they were currently standing on. Ed wondered how this Pikachu had landed here. Then he remembered Peter saying that there were Pikachu in Viridian forest. He realized that it would be quite easy for a Pikachu to wander from the forest to here.

This Pikachu seemed to want an adventure. Just to make sure, he said "Hey Charcoal, use Ember."

In response Charcoal opened his mouth and created a medium-sized ball of fire. The wild Pikachu dodged it easily and to Ed's surprise just jumped to his belt and touched a pokeball with its nose and allowed itself to be enveloped by the poke ball's red light. The pokeball closed and there were 3 shakes and then a beep. Ed knew that the Pikachu was captured. He checked his Pokedex and sure enough Pikachu's data was in the Pokedex. He wondered if his mom had packed a pokemon guide in his bagpack. He checked and sure enough there was a guide and even a town map, journal and a berry pouch. He thought "Hmm… Mom sure has been thoughtful." He released Pikachu and said "Hey, I am gonna call you Sparkdude. You okay with that?" Pikachu raised his arm and said "Pika! Pika! Chu! ", in affirmative.

"So you want to be inside or a ball or do you wanna walk along?" asked Ed. Pikachu said "Pika Pikachu!" and pointed to the pokeball. Ed agreed and said "Return, Sparkdude!" He could understand that this Sparkdude was a male. That he knew due to the fact that Sparkdude accepted this name easily and that he looked for adventure. Ed was still slightly stunned at the way Pikachu had been captured. He wondered if it was natural for such a thing to happen. He patted the pokeball and tucked it away safely in his belt.

Suddenly from above a Fearow let out a huge cry. Charcoal panicked and revealed to its trainer that this Fearow had just lost one of its eggs to an Ekans and that it was going to be in a rampage until someone fights it back. Ed asked if they could flee which forced Charcoal to give him a look which meant to say "My trainer is a coward?!" Ed flushed and said "Right. My bad. Let us fight it." Charcoal smiled a satisfied smile. The Fearow finally seemed to have spotted them as Ed reached for Sparkdude's pokeball. He explained to Charcoal "That Fearow is too strong for either of you alone. But if we combine our power, we can easily defeat that bird." Charcoal asked its trainer if he was gonna attempt catching the Fearow.

"No. That Fearow is super effective against bug, grass and fighting types. You can take care of bug and grass pokemon and I shall capture a psychic pokemon for fighting types. So that Fearow will be useless. Moreover, it has eggs to take care of and it will never want to come with us. Let us faint it for a while." Saying so, he released Sparkdude.

Sparkdude looked around and finally understood the reason for Ed calling him out as he saw the Fearow zeroing in on them. It cried "Pikachuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!" And it released a huge bolt of electricity which knocked the hell out of Fearow. Fearow let out a huge cry and fell to the ground. Ed and charcoal were left with their mouths open at the intensity of Sparkdude's attack. Still astounded, Ed returned Sparkdude to its ball. Then he took out his Pokedex and pointed it at Fearow. It said "Fearow – the evolution of Spearow. It can remain in the sky flying for a whole day using its huge and magnificent wings."

"That's No.3 in my Pokedex. Let's go!" Ed said and half ran to viridian city. Once he could see viridian's pokemon center, he ran very fast as it had become night by then. When he reached, he hurriedly gave his pokemon and Nurse Joy handed them back 'in a few seconds' as always. He asked Joy if there was room to spend the night there. Nurse Joy nodded and pointed to a room with a door having the picture of a sleeping Snorlax. He thanked the nurse and went to the room to join hundreds of trainers. He lay down and closed his eyes, in hope of getting his first badge tomorrow. Charmander slept beside him.

Unknown to the duo, a silent figure had followed them right from route 1. Like Ed, this person also lied down and beside this figure rested a pokemon with a bulb like thing on its back. It had spots here and there and seemed to say "Bulb! Bulbasaur!"

**The Next Morning**

Ed's alarm rang. Thinking that he was home, he stretched and rolled over only for his hand to contact a man's face. The man looked at him with a glare, as Ed's senses suddenly returned to him. But it was too late. The man's hand was only inches near Ed's nose. But suddenly, a vine like thing suddenly hit the man's hand so hard that he had to howl in pain. As Ed looked at the source of help, he saw a pokemon with the bulb on its back. He quickly identified it as a Bulbasaur, one of the kanto starters. He showed the Pokedex towards it which said "Bulbasaur, it bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and are difficult to capture in the wild." And then, he noticed a trainer beside the Bulbasaur. This trainer, it was a female. To Ed's mild surprise, she too seemed to have a Pokedex and was currently pointing it at Charmander. After the Pokedex had dictated Charmander's entry, the trainer closed the Pokedex, apparently looking satisfied. Ed went and thanked her for timely help and introduced himself. The girl smiled and said "Hi Ed. I am Julia. Please do not think me wrong, but I have been following you right from the start of route 1. Even I received my starter from prof. Oak. I have nicknamed it as Grasslight. And the way your Pikachu owned that Fearow earned you my respect. If you do not mind, can I accompany you on your journey? I believe that our destination is the same."

This took Ed completely by surprise. Nevertheless, he agreed. There were 2 reasons for his instant agreement. He felt that this girl might be able to help him in his journey. The second reason was that he felt that this Julia was one hot girl. Naughty thoughts crept up to him as he tied his best to avoid them. The girl seemed to be happy beyond words. As they both smiled at each other, they heard a grunt behind them. Their smiles turned into grimaces when they realized that the rouge from earlier had regained his senses. They watched in fear as the rouge took out what seemed to be a slimy pokeball and said "Go Slushy!" Since Ed and Julia were both ready for a battle, their smiles returned as they reached for their Pokedex. Meanwhile, Charmander was in a ready stance for battle as the punk took another pokeball and said "Go Sleepster!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And thus ends another chapter. Come on guys, be nice and gimme a review. Please? So, does Julia remind of you of someone from the anime? Yup, she's similar too May. It will be another week before the next chapter as I just do not have enough time. But do not worry, my public exams will get over in March and then my posts will be superfast.**


End file.
